


【澈云】哥哥…

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, abline - Freeform, heesung, 澈云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️脑洞深似海 请勿代入真人⚠️其实写完很犹豫要不要发因为超级没头没尾的如果看了觉得怪怪的 是正常的 XD纯粹是看了王宴楼太太最新的那篇心情郁卒(！？)所以自己脑补一下……(澈澈呀～～云云都搞事了 你在幹嘛！！)
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 6





	【澈云】哥哥…

"呜…哥哥你进来……  
呜…呜…… 哥哥…哥哥……"

金钟云扭着腰 撒娇哭喊着  
希望埋在自己双腿间  
专心舔着后穴的金希澈可以赶快进来

"哥哥……"

金钟云一边颤抖 一边哭泣  
穴口早已被舔到软烂  
灵活的舌头 不停探到里头  
刺激着肠液一股一股的流出来  
但里头却空虚的要命

"云云……  
哥哥总是在想  
你这里会是甚么味道  
好甜…我的云云好甜……  
哥哥好爱你 你知道吗～"

金钟云手插入金希澈的头发里  
眷恋的摸着

"那哥哥不要再推开我了………"

"不会了 云云  
哥再也不会放开你了～"

金希澈一路从股缝向上吻  
轻轻舔了下小钟云  
然后下腹.胸口.脖子 一路来到嘴唇  
两人吻得难分难舍时  
伸手探入湿漉漉的小穴里  
金钟云配合着把腿张得更开  
放松自己 享受哥哥的入侵  
一根两根三根  
小屁股不断迎合  
金钟云眼神迷离的喘着气

"哥哥…我要你…你进来～～"

"乖…再一根 哥怕你受伤～"

第四根进入的有点勉强  
但很快金钟云就能放松的吞吐着  
眼里的欲望越来越浓  
呻吟声不断从嘴边溢出

手指抽出的瞬间  
金钟云有一瞬间的迷茫  
但随即就被下头火热的硬物转移注意力  
金希澈进入的很慢 很温柔  
先前的扩张也十分仔细  
但还是让金钟云忍不住瞪大了双眼  
连呼吸都慢了下来  
直到金希澈完全进入 才渐渐开始恢复喘息

金希澈吻着金钟云冒着汗的脸庞  
"云云 难受吗"

"不…会……  
哥哥…哥哥好大……云云喜欢……"

金钟云找到金希澈的唇  
不停贪婪的汲取着  
下头适应了尺寸之后  
也开始自己摆动

金希澈见金钟云真的没有不舒服  
便收回主动权  
性器在小穴里头不停探索  
速度不快 却温柔坚定  
感受着柔软的穴肉紧紧包裹着自己  
每次都稍微改变角度  
找出两人最契合的位置

金钟云享受哥哥如细雨般轻柔 却绵密的爱意  
咿咿啊啊的叫着  
双腿缠上金希澈的腰  
配合着他 不断送出自己

浓情蜜意的占有  
直到金希澈探到某处 发生变化  
本就紧致的甬道突然兴奋的绞咬  
腰上的腿也用力一缩  
还有金钟云那拐了几道弯的高亢呻吟  
金希澈知道就是这了  
开始猛烈的进攻

"哥哥…哥哥…哥哥……啊～～～～"

金钟云沉迷在金希澈带给他的快感里  
紧紧缠着哥哥不放手

"哥哥抱我… 抱我起来  
我要哥哥再进来～～"

金希澈抱起金钟云  
让他跨坐在自己身上  
双腿一样缠着自己的腰  
其余重量 全都压向两人交合之处  
掰开他的小屁股  
重力加上体位  
让金希澈整根都埋进金钟云的小穴里

后穴扎扎实实的被填满  
让金钟云舒服到恍神  
满足的搂着金希澈 晃着屁股撒着娇

"哥哥动………"

刚从绞紧的酥麻中缓过来  
就听到弟弟的呢喃  
既然宝贝都这样说了 那也不用客气  
抓着金钟云的胯不停向上顶着  
每一次上抛 都下落到更深  
爽的金钟云的呻吟 在房间内不停回荡

剧烈的性事持续很久  
久到金钟云已经完全无力支撑  
上身趴在床上 只剩腰被提着  
无骨的身体 随着金希澈的动作晃呀晃的  
一次一次的激烈撞击  
将本就混沌的意识弄得越来越恍惚  
只剩情欲在支撑  
直到后穴被滚烫的精液浇灌  
自己也终于哭着在哥哥手里高潮时后  
金钟云就彻底瘫倒在床上……

但即使昏昏沉沉疲惫不堪  
却仍倔强的翻过身  
埋进金希澈的胸膛

"哥哥永远都不会离开我对不对…"

"对 哥哥永远都不会离开你  
会紧紧把我的云云握在手裏 再也不放开！  
乖～安心睡吧～"

"…我爱你……"

"我也爱你～！"

在金希澈温柔绵长的轻吻中  
金钟云渐渐陷入梦乡

**Author's Note:**

> 而且写到一半  
> 看到圭乱入云视频电话的影片  
> 给我甜死了  
> 瞬间思绪全无 😅


End file.
